seduccion
by tobi es un buen chico
Summary: Konan se entera que a Sasori le gusta Deidara, este le roba unos pergaminos a Konan y ella intentara recuperarlos -Deidara seducelo- /// SasoDei


**Bueno, primero este fic es una disculpa por no haber actualizado **_**Iubire**_**, es que han pasado muchas cosas en mi familia y no eh podido actualizar… menos si se trata de humor, en serio perdón espero que si alguien que siga mi fic este leyendo esto comprenda que no puedo…**

**Akatsuki y sus miembros no nos pertenecen todo es propiedad me Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El fic esta narrado por Deidara**

Seducción

Estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala en pijama viendo televisión y comiendo unas frituras que le robe a Tobi, apretaba desesperado el botón del control remoto revisando todos los canales buscando algo que me interesara, maldición odiaba los fines de semana nunca había nada en la tele, además era casi media noche y los único que había eran programas donde promocionaban productos de alta tecnología, de música, una que otra telenovela que nadie veía y programas pervertidos donde salían chicas muy lindas diciendo cosas como "¿_Te sientes solo?, llama al numero que aparece en pantalla, yo y mis amigas estamos esperando conocerte..._" bla, bla nada interesante.

Enojado hice lo que todos hacen en un momento como este, estrelle el control contra la pantalla de la televisión, bote el tazón de papitas regándolas por todo el suelo y me levante de ahí echando humo murmurando cosas sobre la horrible programación que teníamos o de perdida contratar cable.

En el camino me encontré con Konan sentada en el pasillo, su cara reflejaba preocupación, me acerque a ella, pareció notar mi presencia y me volteo a ver con los ojos brillando como si fuera un ángel caído del cielo.

-¿Pasa algo? Te vez preocupada un-le pregunte

-¡Dei!-grito poniéndose de pie ignorando mi pregunta-Tu me serás perfecto para esta misión-me dijo emocionada

-¿Misión?-

-Si… no es algo muy grande, pero es importante para mi-dijo-Por favor dime que me ayudaras, el líder también te lo agradecería-

-Esta bien, ¿de que se trata un?-pregunte curioso

-Bueno, veras es que hace unas horas descubrí sin querer algo sobre Sasori-

-¿Danna?-pregunte extrañado

-Si-me dijo segura-Algo que el no quería que supiera nadie, y bueno empecé a hacerle un poco de burla y se enojo conmigo-hizo una pausa para ver si yo decía algo, cosa que no hice y continuo hablando-Y como venganza de eso me robo unos pergaminos con información muy importante y si no los recupero Pein se enojara y ya sabes como es Pein cuando se enoja-

-Mm… si-dije recordando la ultima vez que el líder se enojo… fue horrible no pude dormir en una semana-Entiendo, pero… ¿Dónde entro yo un?-pregunte refiriéndome porque tenia que ser yo el que recuperara esos pergaminos.

-Ahí es cuando entra el pequeño secretito de Sasori-dijo levantando el dedo indice y riendo levemente, debía ser algo muy interesante.

-Dime-dije muerto de curiosidad

-Cuando fui a cambiar las sabanas de la habitación de Sasori note que el estaba en su taller asi que simplemente cambie las sabanas, pero note que la almohada estaba un poco sucia y fui a preguntarle si quería que también la lavara…-

La interrumpí-¿¡Ese es el gran secreto… su almohada esta sucia!?-pregunte decepcionado, esperaba algo mas interesante.

-Claro que no idiota-dijo enojada-Cuando entre me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo una marioneta…-ella observo como iba a abrir la boca para decir algo y se apresuro a hablar-… pero no cualquier marioneta-calle al instante-Esa marioneta era idéntica a ti-

-¿Por qué Sasori no Danna quiere una marioneta como yo?-me pregunte ruborizándome muy levemente.

-Es obvio que a Sasori le gustas-dijo muy segura-Claro que en ese entonces no podía sacar conclusiones precipitadas asi que empecé con un duro interrogatorio, y al final termino soltando la sopa- al principio me sorprendí demasiado ¿Cómo Sasori no Danna podía estar enamorado de mi? No pude evitar ponerme rojo como tomate y escuche a Konan soltando una risita

-¿Y que quieres que haga un?-pregunte malhumorado

-Sedúcelo-me contesto directa

-¿¡Que?!-dije al momento que sentía arder mis mejillas

-¡Sedúcelo!-repitió-Será muy fácil que el te de los pergaminos a ti si lo haces. Me negué y siguió insistiendo… yo jamás haría eso…

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

No recuerdo muy bien como llegue ahí… en un segundo estaba discutiendo con Konan y en el siguiente estaba rumbo a la habitación de Sasori… Oh es cierto, cuando Konan me amenazo con quitarme mis mangas de Full Metal no pude decir que no… nota mental… cuidarme de Konan.

Y ahí estaba frente a su puerta, la observe detenidamente, tenia escrito "Akasuna no Sasori" no era nada nuevo la mía tenia "Deidara" gravada en la parte superior al igual que la de Danna.

Tome la perilla con la mano, pero la retire de inmediato al recordar que a Sasori no le gustaba que entrara a su habitación sin tocar asi que eso hice toque la puerta, se escucho un "quien" del otro lado…

-¿Danna? Soy Deidara ¿puedo entrar un?-me sorprendía que Sasori estuviera despierto a altas horas de la noche

-Si, pasa-logre escuchar. Abrí la puerta lentamente asomando mi cabeza, dentro, estaba Sasori sentado en su escritorio dándome la espalda, observe como guardaba algo rápidamente en uno de sus cajones solo alcancé a ver un pequeño mechón rubio, eso solo significaba que Konan tenia razón y ese debía ser la pequeña marioneta de mi.

Heche un vistazo a la habitación, en una esquina estaba una cama grande cubierta por una sabana negra a unos metros de esta estaba una puerta que daba al taller de Sasori, en el otro extremo estaba el escritorio con su silla donde Sasori reposaba y muchos estantes en las paredes con marionetas de aspecto terrorífico sobre ellos-¿A que viniste?-me pregunto sin voltear a verme.

-Eh… yo…- no se me ocurría nada coherente que responder a que haya venido a la habitación de Sasori a media noche… asi que solo improvise y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió-Tuve… una pesadilla un-demonios me sentí patético

Sasori volteo a verme con duda-¿Una pesadilla?-dijo como si no fuera suficiente. Puse mi carita mas kawaii que alcance a poner. No pareció muy convencido pero pude notar como funciono mi rostro ya que se volteo inmediatamente-No te creo- dijo intentando parecer indiferente. Suspire rendido.

-Konan me dijo que recuperara unos pergaminos que tu tenias un-dije de una vez. Volteo a verme.

-Que mas te dijo-pregunto con un leve temor en su voz

-Que tal vez no ibas a querer dármelos un, nada mas-note como su rostro se relajo aliviado, obvio no iba a decirle que Konan me contó su secreto.

-Bien, pero no te los daré-dijo dándome la espalda de nuevo. Hice un puchero y camine hacia el dispuesto a seguir el plan de Konan… seducirlo.

-Danna por favor Konan me matara si no los recupero un-dije mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello, su cuerpo se tenso… BINGO

-No-dijo conteniéndose. Tenia que hacer algo mas… una idea vino, solté su cuello y rodee a Sasori colocándome frente a el-No Deidara, no te daré los pergaminos-pero yo aun tenia mis trucos bajo la manga, me senté sobre sus piernas y lleve mi dedo indice a mi labio inferior.

-Por favor maestro-dije usando otra vez mi _súper carita kawaii que Sasori no resiste _y una _voz de uke no jutsu_… gane.

Sasori tenia la cabeza gacha y sus ojos tapados por su cabello. Se levanto de golpe haciendo que yo saltara de su regazo, logre ponerme de pie después tambalear un poco. Me tomo fuertemente de la muñeca arrastrándome hacia la puerta que daba al taller junto a la cama, de seguro tenia los pergaminos en el lugar donde creaba sus marionetas, sentí un poco de temor, si las marionetas de afuera eran horribles no quería ni imaginar como serían las de adentro.

Mientras estaba en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que Sasori se había desviado del camino, ahora ya no me arrastraba al taller me arrastraba hacia… ¿la cama?

No alcance a ordenar toda la información, de repente Sasori me aventó a la cama con brusquedad-Aggh…-me queje apretando los ojos, cuando los abrí tenia a Sasori encima de mi-¿Da…Danna?-dije sonrojándome violentamente.

-Maldito rubio, en verdad sabes como provocarme-me susurro al oído, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda haciéndome estremecer. Comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo solté un pequeño gemido-Konan te dijo algo mas-dijo… yo no pude hablar, cuando intentaba decir algo mas gemidos de mi boca. Continuo besando y mordiendo mi cuello dejando algunas marcas que habría que esconder de los demás, sentí como una fría mano se colaba por debajo de mi camisa.

-Aaaahh…-gemí, el sonrió complacido, acerco su rostro al mio nuestros labios se rozaban…

-Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto-susurro sobre mis labios para después tomarlos entre los suyos. Puso una mano en mi cintura y con la otra fue desabotonando mi pijama, si siquiera recordaba cuando Sasori saco la mano que estaba bajo mi camisa. Dejo al descubierto mi torso e inmediatamente separo sus labios de los míos para empezar a besar la parte descubierta, la mano que estaba en mi cintura recorrió mis caderas después mis muslos hasta quedarse sobre una de mis piernas.

-¡Aahh!-solté un gemido al sentir su lengua jugando con unos de mis pezones, el alarido fue lo suficientemente alto como para despertar a Sasori de su lujurioso mundo, abrió los ojos posando su vista en mi rostro, los ojos cerrados, labios entreabiertos y un fuerte sonrojo, observo lo que estaba haciendo y se alejo de un brinco hacia atrás quedando sentado en la cama frente a mi que tampoco tarde en sentarme al igual que mi maestro. Tenia la mirada baja.

-Lo siento Dei…-

-¿¡Por que se detiene?!-chille interrumpiendo su disculpa

-¿Ah?-dijo volteando a verme. Me le tire encima abrazándolo por el cuello

-No se detenga-susurre, el sonrió al tiempo que me tomaba por la cintura atrayéndome hacia el y besándome con pasión… la noche siguió y siguió y bueno… creo que ya saben hasta donde llevo esto…

Al siguiente día…

Salí de la habitación de Sasori ya cambiado el se había quedado dentro arreglando una marioneta, yo un estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi maestro cuando Konan paso por ahí…

-Dei que bueno que te veo ¿recuperaste los pergaminos?-metí mi mano dentro de mi uniforme extrayendo dos pergaminos, el primero de un color verde oscuro y el otro negro, se los entregue-¿Cómo te fue con Sasori?-pregunto con picardía mientras guardaba los pergaminos.

-No preguntes un- conteste con un leve sonrojo, la puerta se abrió detrás de mi y de ahí salio Sasori.

-¿Que haces ahí afuera niño? entra-me ordeno mientras agarraba mi muñeca y me aventaba dentro de la habitación-Gracias-agradeció a Konan, ya que sin ella la noche anterior no hubiera sido posible y yo no seria pareja de Sasori. Ella sonrió y se fue.

Cerro la puerta y se acerco a mi, rodeo mi cintura y yo a el su cuello nos besamos al principio suavemente hasta que se convirtió en un beso apasionado su lengua recorrió mis labios para después pedir entrar a mi boca, le di paso, sentí como su lengua jugaba con la mía, nos separamos quedando un hilillo de saliva…

-Te amo- susurro sobre mis labios

-Yo también lo amo-

**Ta chan! Bueno ya quedo ojala les haya gustado y me perdonen por no actualizar tengan paciencia no crean que eh abandonado el fic.**

**Reviews??… gente comprensible que diga que me comprende??**

**Gracias por leer sayo!**


End file.
